Where'd Sanity Go?
by Katiiey
Summary: I'm not saying much,only that it's filled with insanity to the brim,featuring 2 terrific characters!Vegeta and BoBoBoBoBoBoBo
1. Crash Landin'

I was supposed to be working on When The Army Is Involved and another DBZ story,but then I found out that Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo is FINALLY coming out in America in September,so I have to publish this now. To anyone who has not seen Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo,he KICKS BUTT MAJORLY!  
Hehehe,over my excitedness,this story is based before Goku gets back from fighting Frieza. And this may not be the best because I haven't watched Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo in over 2 years,I got to watch a recording of it in Japanese with subtitles.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo,but someday I will! You're Afro will be mine Bo-Bo! Mwuahahahah!

"WOMAN!" Vegeta roared,stomping into the kitchen of Capsule Corporation, "When the heck are you going to finish my ship!" A month ago Bulma had promised to build a ship for him if he'd never bother her or her lover Yamcha again. Now he intended to make her life living hell until it was finished.

Bulma slammed her coffee cup on the table,all the contents sloshing out onto the table. "I'll get to it after breakfast you jerk! It's almost done,have some patience!"

"Then hurry up so I can get off of this mud ball!" Vegeta put a hand on the table,glaring at her with an anger that would make a stronger person quiver in fear. Bulma grabbed a piece of toast,standing up and walking to the door. She paused long enough to give Vegeta the middle finger and walked outside. Vegeta growled and stocked out of the kitchen after her.

Meanwhile Dr. Briefs and Bunny sat at the table,silent during the short confrontation. Bunny looked at her husband and smiled, "They are such a cute couple."

Bulma placed a sheet of metal on the underside of a control panel to protect the wires that she had finished working on. She crawled out from under the panel and sat up,wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She was working as hard as she could on the ship that Vegeta "asked" for. The sooner that spoiled brat was gone,the better.

She stood up,stretching to get the kinks out of her back. "Hey Vegeta." she called out the door.

"It had better be finished." Vegeta said,walking in with his customary scowl on. He looked around the craft, "Well woman?"

Bulma sighed, "Give me ten minutes to do a quick run over and you can _finally_ leave." she said,stressing 'finally'.

"No way,I'm not waiting any longer. It'd done,now get out!" Vegeta said,walking over to the controls and began to push buttons.

"Vegeta! I'm not sure if all the systems are running correctly,you could blow yourself,or what would be actually missed,the Earth!" Bulma smacked the Prince's hands away from the keyboard. Vegeta growled low in his throat and picked Bulma up by the back of her shirt. With little effort he threw her from the ship and onto the ground outside. He walked back to the controls and locked the door that he previously threw Bulma out of.

Bulma ran up to the side of the ship and smashed her fist on the door, "Vegeta! Get the heck outta there! I'M NOT DONE YOU JERK!" After a few seconds of relentless banging,she ran over to one of Capsule Corps garages,returning with a blowtorch.

Vegeta watched Bulma on a screen in the ship,a look of pure amusement on his face. "I think that I'm done here." He began pushing buttons again,then clicked a big,shiny,round,red one that said "ignition" on it.

The ship shook as the engines started up,a high pitched whirring sound filled the air. Vegeta cakcled as he watched Bulma be blown off as the ship created a strong gust of wind. A few seconds later,the ship rose into the air,zooming off,out to space.

2 weeks later...

Vegeta sat in the main area of the ship,doing pushups with the gravity machine on at 142X earth's gravity. "756,757,758..." he counted. The loud blaring of a siren blasted through the ship. He stopped counting and stood up,grabbing his shirt from the floor. He walked over to the ship's control panel and clicked a button. A screen popped up,showing a short message on it.

"Emergency landing? What the he-!" He felt the ship begin to go down and his stomach rose,causing that weird feeling that you ger in your stomach at times like this. The gravity shut off and he floated to the ceiling. Using his ki,he pushed himself over to a window. Outside sat a planet that resembled Earth,only that it had purple cluds all over. "Why're we landing here?" Vegeta muttered to himself.

Vegeta drifted over to a seat and strapped himself in as his ship's speed increased. His ship was a few miles above the planet's surface within seconds. His eyes widened as the ground collided with his ship. His belts snapped,he was thrown from his chair and crashed through a window. His world quickly went black.

Unfamiliar voices filled his head. One was extremely whiny,sort of like Bulma's,another was sort of like a soft sigh,infact the only noise it made was a sigh. He opened one eye a bit.

"Bo-Bo-Bo! He's awake!" The whiny voice screeched,which he saw to belong to a green eyed,pink haired girl. She ran out of the room,slamming the door.

"Cursed human's and their noise!" Vegeta growled under his breath. A barely audible gasp came from his right. He turned his head to see...something. It was green,had arms and legs,and a face in the center of it's body. It reminded him of a pickle. It gasped again and squeezed itself into a corner,shaking from head to toe. Even in bed he was scary to others!

The door opened again and the pink haired girl rushed into the room with a tall,tanned man. He wore black sunglasses and had a yellow afro so large that it would make any man by the name of Hercule jealous.(BTW:They don't know Hercule yet)

"Who the heck are you?" Vegeta said to the strange man. He looked around,and then pointed to himself. "Yes you,is your whole head full of that afro,or is there room for a brain in there?"

The afro man walked up to Vegeta and put his hand on his hair, "You're hair is crying mister." He said in an extremely low voice. Vegeta raised a brow,this was deffinantly not Earth!.

The girl smacked the man on the arm, "You're being rude!" she cried. "I'm so sorry sir. My name is Beauty,and that thing in the corner is Pickle." she pointed at the green pickle like thing.

"And I am Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo,defender of hair with my Nose Hair Karate!" He yelled,and pulled a pose much like the Ginyu Force. A long,black,wet hair came out of each nostril and began to whip in the air,breaking a lamp.

"Bo-Bo-Bo!" Beauty yelled, "Don't do nose hair karate in here!"

Quickly a little man came out of one of Bo-Bo-Bo's nostril's and shut a hatch over them. "But,but!" Bo-Bo-Bo stuttered. "No more today Bo-Bo,my game's on TV." the little man ran back in through the other nostril and pulled down a hatch.

Vegeta's eyes grew in shock and he fell back into the bed,his eyes had gone swirly. What happened to sanity!

Ok peeps,what do you think? Should I leave this as it stands,or should I continue? Because it doesn't matter to me,and I don't honestly want to work on my other stories... Watch Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo On Saturday at 10:30 PM!


	2. Pickle Abuse

Awrighty peoples. It looks like I have some readers on this story now. Kudos to Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow and Queerclaw for being my first reivewers! And I know that Pickle is actually gone after the 1st episode of Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo,but I like him too much to let him leave!  
Disclaimer: I'm trying to earn money to buy the shows rights. To contribute call 1-555-276-2689 XD

A few hours after Vegeta's wonderful meeting with Bo-Bo-Bo,Beauty,and Pickle,he awoke to an empty room. He even checked the corners for more cowering Pickles. "Where did those weird people go?" He thought as he paced around the room for the millionth,creating a 13 inch hole in the floor.

He stopped pacing. His keen saiyan hearing had picked up on talking from down the hall. He quietly opened the door and tip toed down the hallway,all senses alert just in case any more freaks showed up. He stopped outside a room with a traditional sliding door,the only one in the building consequently,and pressed his ear against it,listening.

"Do you think that he's a hair snatcher Bo-Bo?"

"No,a hair snatcher would wear a wig. His hair was alive and crying,poor things!"

A soft sigh was heard.

"I thought that I said that you couldn't come Pickle!" The sound of someone moving across the room was audible,and Pickle came flying out the door. He smashed into Vegeta,who smashed into a wall,which consequently smashed to the ground.

"What the hell!" Vegeta roared as he stood up,picked up Pickle,and booted him down the hall. Bo-Bo-Bo stood at the door,a frown on his face. Beauty's head popped up over his shoulder,somehow,so that he seemed to be two headed. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO STARING AT?"

Beauty dropped down from Bo-Bo's shoulder and walked into the hall. "If you don't mind,sir,we'd like to ask you a few questions. If you'd just come in here so that we can have some privacy."

Vegeta walked into the room with them,closing the broken door behind him. "So what're your questions?" he asked as he sat down.

"I know!" Bo-Bo-Bo proclaimed as he stood up,raising a finger in the air brightly. "Are you a..." his voice gained a deadly tone. "A green rice soup alien in disguise!"

A sweat drop formed on both Vegeta and Beauty's head. "What?" he asked.

"Hmmm,maybe not." Bo-Bo-Bo sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Let me ask the questions Bo-Bo." Beauty told him.

"But I wanna ask questions too!" Bo-Bo-Bo complained in a whiny voice,tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I wanna ask too!" He lay on the floor and began to beat his fists.

"Bo-Bo-Bo,if you knock if off I'll make you some tator tots!" Beauty said in a sing song voice. Bo-Bo-Bo quickly shut up. "Now,Vegeta sir,where're you from? We found you in a tree knocked out."

"I am a saiyan,from the destroyed planet Vegeta,but I was currently inhabiting a planet called Earth. I was looking for a man named Kakarot when my spaceship malfunctioned and crash landed here." He said,eyeing Bo-Bo-Bo,who was currently juggeling spoons with his nose hair. He didn't trust that man... "Where is this place,anyways?"

"This is planet Eurth." Beauty said. "We're currently under the hair snatchers dictatorship."

"Hair snatcher? What's that?"

"You mean you don't know! Wow,this Earth must be a good place. Well,a hair snatcher is a person who shaves your head,on the rulers command. Everyone is to be bald because he is." Beauty finished with a sigh.

"Well,they're not touching MY hair." Vegeta said,both hands covering the top of his head protectively. Over in the corner Bo-Bo-Bo sat with toy train,making it go around in circles with a loud "Whoo Whoo!". "What is that guy's story?"

"Bo-Bo-Bo's? Well,it's kinda long and confusing,but I can summarize. His dad was a hair,he can hear hair talk. And since his dad gave him over to the hair snatchers as a child,well,he's been out to defeat them." Beauty said with a shake of her head. "He's insane,but powerful."

"My father gave himself over to the hair snatchers for my protection! I shall gain revenge for him!" Bo-Bo yelled,jumping into the air like he had been kicked.

"But she said that you're dad gave YOU over to them,not himself. HE gave YOU up to protect HIMSELF." Vegeta pointed out.

"You flatter me with your kind words about my father." Bo-Bo-Bo said with a bow.

"Whatever." Vegeta said,wiping a sweat drop away. "Do you know where my space ship is? The sooner away from here,the better." he ended in a mutter. These people really WERE crazy. Hair snatchers,hearing hair talk,parents BEING hairs. If saiyan's could regrow hair,he's shave his off right now. Hair,he was sick of the word now.

"Your ship? No,we didn't see if,but..." Beauty's eyes grew large. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it you little brat!" Vegeta yelled as she shook the teen back to reality.

"You were found in hair snatcher territory. THEY probably have your ship! We'd have to fight the whole army of hair snatchers to get it back!" Beauty said,hysteria coming into her voice.

"Not to worry. You've obviously never met a saiyan before,I'll have it back before the end of the day."

"Wait." Bo-Bo-Bo said. "It's my dream to fight the hair snatchers. I'll come with you."

Vegeta gave an exasperated sigh, "If you must."

AND SOOOOOoooooo,the dynamic duo of Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo and Vegeta,with Beauty tailing behind them because Vegeta will kill Bo-Bo before they even get there if she doeasn't come,prepare to set off and get Vegeta's ship back from the EVIL HAIR SNATCHERS! DUNN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Wow,I had fun with that. It took me 20 minutes to write on 3 pages. I know that the planet that the show Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo is based on is Earth,but that would contradict my plot. Which I scarily have one for this story. I usually don't when I write a story,honestly.  
Reviewer Response:  
Heaven Claw: Weeeee,I am glad that you like this story my padawan. You need to work on more of your stories!  
Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow: Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo is a ROCK ON SHOW! Only that they,in my opinion,did a VERY bad version of it in English than they do in Japanese. You need more of my stories,I need more of your stories too! (I will update WTAII again sometime before the year ends,maybe)


	3. EST,PST,BST

Heylo Peoples! This story is gettting along better than I thought it would. Neheheh,I was expecting this to be a complete failure since I've been trying to get it to an acceptable fiction since the beginning of 2004 .  
Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.DBZ.or.Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Oh,you get the point.

Vegeta sat on a chair outside a building,waiting for Beauty and Bo-Bo-Bo. He looked down at his watch,which had mysteriously fallen from the sky,so he decided to wear it,and it was 2:37 PM PST. Why his watch went by Pacific Standard Time,we will never know. Vegeta sighed,he'd been waiting an hour on those two nincompoops.

Finally Beauty and Bo-Bo-Bo came racing out of the unnamed building carring...nothing. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Vegeta roared,going bug eyed.

"I had to go to the bathroom,then I had to eat some pasta,then I had to go to the bathroom,then I had to eat some pasta,then I had to go to the bathroom,then I came out here!" Bo-Bo-Bo said brightly.

A large sweat drop formed on Vegeta's head. How did he get stuck with such a big dork? Kinda reminded him of Nappa... "And what's your story?" He asked Beauty weakly.

"I was making sure that Bo-Bo-Bo actually got out here." Beauty said. She looked down at her watch,which said 5:37 PM EST. "Oh no! We've missed our bus!"

"What do you mean by that? It's only 2:37." Vegeta said,pointing to his watch.

"No,It's 5:37." Beauty said pointing to her watch.

"No,it's 2:38 now!"

"5:38!" Vegeta and Beauty glared at eachother,sparks flying in the background. Meanwhile Bo-Bo-Bo easily pulled a toy plane from the air and ran around an empty parking lot yelling "Vroom Vroom!" He was blissfully unaware that planes do not say "vroom",but that they say "whoosh".

After half an hour of arguing,Beauty and Vegeta stopped to regain their breath when a small orange star shaped thing walked up. "Actually,it's 8:08 PM BST,Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo Standard Time. Both of your watches are wrong."

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Beauty and Vegeta screamed at the orange thing.

Tears welled up in it's eyes and it began to cry in a dark corner. An averaged hight brunette walked into the scene,grabbed the orange thing,and walked off with it,saying "C'mon Don Patch,it's not your cue yet. Fact,I don't think that you're in this story." The orange thing identified as Don Patch cried louder as it was dragged off into the sunset.

"...That was weird..." Beauty said.

"Something that we can both agree on." Vegeta responded. He was quiet for a second,then said "If it's 8:08 PM,then why is the sun still in the sky?" Crickets chirped,and everybody looked weirdly at Vegeta. "Nevermind."

"Wait a minute Vegeta. If it's actually 8:08 PM,then..." a dramatic pause, "WE'VE MISSED THE BUS!" Beauty screamed,beginning to rip out her hair in frustration.

"Beauty,NOOOOO!" Bo-Bo-Bo yelled and tackled her to the ground,pulling her hands away from her hair. "Your hair deserves better than that! Let it be,or you'll only being helping the hair snatchers conquer the world!" Bo-Bo-Bo pleaded,tears streaming down his face.

Beauty sighed, "You're right Bo-Bo-Bo. I'm sorry my hair."

Vegeta's brow twitched and a large vein popped up on his forehead. "Can we go now,PLEASE?"

"But we missed the bus." Bo-Bo-Bo pointed out.

"I am a saiyan. Saiyan's can fly!" Vegeta said supremely,pulling a superman pose. He jumped into the air and stayed there,proving his words correct.

"I can fly too!" Bo-Bo-Bo pulled out a hang glider and long hairs came out of his nose,forming the handles.

Vegeta quickly turned away and barfed in a convienently placed garbage can. "Right then." He said,wiping his mouth, "So how is Beauty going to get there?"

"She can fly on a hang glider!" Bo-Bo-Bo yelled,pulling out a smaller one,with nose hair handles. More barfing insued.

"Uhm,no thanks Bo-Bo-Bo." Beauty said,backing away from the glider. "Could you carry me Vegeta?" She aksed with a slight blush,which was not noticeable because the sun had sank from sight a few seconds ago.

"I guess,but you'd better not be squeemish of flying,or I'll drop you." Vegeta said. He flew over,picked up Beauty,and blasted off into the air. Bo-Bo-Bo ran up to the top of a sky scraper and jumped into the air,professionally handeling the nose hair hang glider.

Beauty hugged onto Vegeta tighter as it got colder. "Wow,it's really pretty down there." she said,pointing to a city below them. It's lights shone like a neon rainbow in the night.

"Pheh. A saiyan has no need to observe such 'pretty' things." he said flatly. Beauty looked back down,slightly taken aback. The rest of the ride was quiet,except for the happy yells and screams of Bo-Bo-Bo.

"Air wiggin!" Bo-Bo-Bo yelled.

"Wiggin?" Vegeta asked.

"NOOO!" Beauty screamed.

"What's a 'wiggin'?" Vegeta asked,highly confused.

Will Vegeta find out what a 'Wiggin' is? Will Don Patch ever show back up? Who was the brunette who took Don Patch away?  
Bo-Bo-Bo: She did it! The author person did!  
Hey,don't tell them that! NEXT TIME ON WHERE'D SANITY GO?

Wheeee,another chapter. Well,the story is going,so now I have to update my other story,and I'm set for this year! Not.  
Reviewer Response:  
Tea: What does canon mean? I feel stupid. But,YAY,thanks for reading and enjoying this!  
Goddessgal: Yeah,I think that the shows are a good combo also. I have done Beauty X Vegeta if you count them flying together as weird coupling. I have updated,take the ferret away,it scares my guinea pigs. pulls Tai Chi for pigs protection


	4. WIGGIN!

Hey,this is ALOT later than I planned it to be. I've been sick,both mentally and physically,and it sucked. And the WASL is this week and next.which sucks every specie of balls. But I'm getting better now,so no worries!  
Disclaimer: I own the wiggin' idea,nothing else though. Tis sad -- And I also do NOT own "Hakuna Matata" or however the heck you spell it. Or The Chronicles Of Narnia either...

Vegeta looked down Beauty who was hiding her head in her arms. "Not a wiggin." She cried.

"What the heck is a wiggin!" Vegeta screamed to the sky. The sky just stayed still,ignoring him. He glared at the sky. The sky began to get upset with his glaring and a thing fell from the it. It turned out to be a hang glider with Don Patch on it.

"You! I thought that the brunette took you away." Beauty called over to him.

Don Patch smirked, "I escaped using my ultra lactosated milk! She/he/it is powerless against milk!" He held up a jug of milk. "It's even foritified!"

"Riiigghht." Vegeta said,rolling his eyes. "Now will ANYONE tell me what a wiggin is?"

Bo-Bo-Bo flew over to Don Patch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders,miracously not crashing to the ground below. "We'll show you!" They yelled oh-so joyously together. A flying stage popped up and Beauty began to scream again.

"Welcome to Bo-Bo-Bo Special Edition Flying Theatre!" A loud voice said,followed by loud cheering from a carpet covered in animals that was flying along with the theatre.

"Where did they come from?" Beauty asked quietly.

"I don't know,and I'm not sure if I want to." Vegeta responded.

"Let's go sit down Vegeta." Beauty said. Vegeta flew over and dropped Beauty on the carpet. They sat down in the middle row,between a panda and a warthog. The warthog snorted at Vegeta. "Got a problem,pig?"

It snorted again at him. And glared a dark glare,a glare so dark that it beat the darkness of an eclipse,or a cave with the entrance shut,or even the darkness that was outside since it was night.

"Ok then..." Vegeta turned back to the stage,ignoring the still darkly glaring warthog. The spot lights on the stage went up and a short,spike haired "it" walked out. "Good evening ladies and gentleman! Since the author is too lazy to learn the traditional introduction,we'll just skip that part!" A loud cheer came from the audience. "And now comes the Bo-Bo-Bo high school drama,Barking Mad!" Another cheer came from the audience and the "it" walked off the stage.

The curtins went up showing a large TV screen. "If it's a movie,then why didn't they fly a theatre in?" Beauty asked no one in particular.

"Cost too much" the Panda said simply. Beside those two a Vegeta sat watching the screen with mild interest while the warthog continued to glare darkly at him.

_"Don Patchy,oh Don Patchy!" Bo-Bo-Bo sang in a sing song tone as he,no,SHE ran down a hall way. She wore a traditional long sleeved Japanese school girl suit. She stopped outside of a door and opened it. "Don Patchy!" she squealed in a loud,high pitched,ear splitting,fan girl scream._

_"Hey sweetheart." Don Patch said to Bo-Bo-Bo as she walked in. Don Patch wore sun glasses and a black leather jacket with a corny Brooklyn accent along for the ride. Bo-Bo-Bo sat down next to Don Patch on the couch._

_"Oh Don Patchy,I made the cheer squad!" Bo-Bo-Bo squealed as she hugged Don Patch._

_"Really sweetheart? Well then this calls for some sorta celebration!" Don Patch stood on the couch so that he was almost as tall as Bo-Bo-Bo. He leaned in close to Bo-Bo-Bo and smiled softly, "So what d'you want to do?"_

_"Oh,kiss me Patchy!" Bo-Bo-Bo said in a breathy tone. Don Patch leaned in. Slowly they came closer and closer,so slowly that paint drying would be faster. Finally mere centimeters from each other-a loud bark sounded throughout the room. Don Patch pulled back and looked around._

_"Where did that back come from?" Don Patch asked._

_"Hmmm,maybe it came from a dog!" Bo-Bo-Bo said,pointing a finger at the window. "From outside."_

_"Yeah,but no body owns a dog 'round here." Don Patch said. He ran over to the window and looked out, "No dogs anywhere... Bo-Bo-Bo don't move!" He screamed as he ran back to the couch. He grabbed Bo-Bo-Bo's hand and pulled her off the couch. _

_"What's wrong Patchy?" Bo-Bo-Bo cried._

_"THAT!" Don Patch screamed as he pointed toward the back of the couch. There sat a spider with eight legs,spinners,and feelers. And a dog head..._

_"Pukalolo!" Bo-Bo-Bo screamed joyously as she ran toward the spider-dog. She picked it up and hugged it, "Oh Pukalolo,I thought I told you to stay home." She cooed to Pukalolo. Pukalolo barked happily._

_"Wha-what is that thing!" Don Patch asked,a small drop of sweat running down his forehead._

_"This is my dog,Pukalolo." Bo-Bo-Bo said happily. She giggled slightly as Pukalolo licked her cheek. "Who's a good boy Pukalolo,who's a good boy?" _

_"Dog? That's a vicious spider Bo-Bo! It'll eat you alive!" Don Patch screamed as he ran out of the room. A few seconds later he returned with every spider-dog's worse nightmare,a rolled up newspaper. "Move Bo-Bo-Bo,that thing needs to go." _

_"No Patchy,you can't hurt Pukalolo!" Cried Bo-Bo-Bo. Don Patch swung at the spider-dog right as Bo-Bo-Bo dived in front of it,arms stretched out in an attempt to stop Don Patch. Time slowed as Don Patch's swing slowly continued towards the slowly diving Bo-Bo-Bo. Closer,closer,closer it came until it was mere inches away from Bo-Bo-Bo's face. A small tear leaked from one eye. Then...WHAM!_

_"Bo-Bo-Bo,NO!" Don Patch screamed. He threw his newspaper aside and ran towards the fallen cheerleader. He held Bo-Bo-Bo in his arms,hugging her tightly to him. "Please don't leave me Bo,please don't." He said in an anguished cry. Bo-Bo-Bo gave no response. _

_A small growl sounded behind him. Don Patch whipped around in anger to yell at Pukalolo,but froze in midsentence. Pukalolo towered over Don Patch,a large evil sneer on his face. "No Pukalolo,NOOOOO!" The screen went black as Pukalolo charged at Don Patch,it's mouth wide open,ready to gobble up the whatever-don-patch-actually-is-thing. _

The crowd clapped wildly as Bo-Bo-Bo,Don Patch,and Pukalolo walked out onto the stage. They all bowed and walked back off. Back in the crowd,large sweat drops were growing on Vegeta and Beauty.

"So,did Pukalolo eat him...or what?" Beauty asked Vegeta.

"I think that we are never meant to know." Vegeta said,glancing at the STILL darkly glaring warthog. "The frack you want porker?" He growled at the warthog. The warthog slowly backed away from Vegeta,backwards,backwards,backwards,until it was ten feet away and the audience on that side of the pig had mysteriously dissapeared... Then with a mighty ROAR like Aslan,the hog charged forward with a mighty, "HAKUNA MATATA!"

Vegeta reached forward and flicked it as it came within 2 feet of him. The warthog flew off,screaming in rage, "I shall join Aslan's Army and defeat you,oh White Alenoid Man-Witch!" But whether the warthog made his curse come true,or if he was roasted on a spit by the White Witch's cruelies,is another story.

"That was weird," Beauty whispered.

Bo-Bo-Bo and Don Patch came off the stage and stood in front of Vegeta and Beauty. "Due to the request of Don Patch lover's everywhere,he will be staying on the show!" Bo-Bo-Bo read from a script.

"I will get you yet Don Patch!" The He/She/It screamed from behind the stage curtain,and was happily shot with a tranquilizer and was taken back to the psychiatric hospital in a magical flying ambulance.

"Right then,let's get going so I can steal the show...I mean,so we can...do whatever we're supposed to do!" Don Patch cried. And so,Bo-Bo-Bo,Don Patch,Beauty,and Vegeta flew off into the night to wherever they are going!

Where IS the group going? Will they get there in time? IS there a time limit to get there? Next time,on Where'd Sanity Go?  
Review Reply:  
ssjrice: Thanks for the comment,I wish that I were that smart though.  
Tea: Oooh,that's what it means,OK! Don Patch is in.  
Goddessgal: Ok,ok,I'm making more! What sucks is that I get flames through email .  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS


	5. Hairsnatcher J Block!

Heyla peoples...Uh,I've been busy lately,I know,that is always my excuse. Eh heh,expect ne more updates till maybe August because I have some things that I have to get done,like homework . CURSE THE A.P. CLASSES AND THEIR SUMMER HOMEWORK!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bo-Bo-Bo or DragonBall Z or Disney or Narnia. I don't think I will own them in the near future either,OK! So keep the lawyers away!

Vegeta kept on flying straight on for their unknown destination of the group. "So Beauty," he looked down at the pink haired girl he carried, "Where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to Hairsnatchers J Block!" She said happily. Loud screeching sounds like the brakes on a train that are stuck in place and spitting sparks (AN: It sounds like demons screaming from the Underworld,trust the author) came from behind them. Vegeta turned around to look while still flying.

Bo-Bo-Bo in his Don Patch Helicopter had stopped in mid-air,a terrified look was on Bo-Bo-Bo's face. "Hairsnatchers J Block?" He gasped. "Why,only the most evil,cruel,and malicious being works there!"

A dull look crossed Beauty's face, "Who,General Jelly Jiggler?"

"Worse than that!" Screamed the Don Patch Helicopter, "The most powerful monster is there!"

"I swear they say that every episode of every anime that has ever been created." Vegeta muttered.

"I have to agree with that." Beauty said,nodding her head slightly. "Hey Bo-Bo-Bo" she called out, "How much longer till we reach J Block?"

Vegeta turned back from Bo-Bo-Bo and Don Patch to see where he was flying. Suddenly a huge white building popped out of no where into Vegeta's path. He smashed in threw a large picture window and fell to the ground inside,dropping Beauty a few feet away. "Who put that building in my way!" He gowled,pulling thin pieces of glass out of his multiple bloody cuts.

Beauty sat up and rubbed her head,suprisingly not bloody in anyway because it's against the rules of the land of Eurth for any copyrighted character of that planet to bleed at all,ever. "Ow my head."

"I will save you Beauty!" Came a cry from Don Patch as he dove down from the ceiling,using Bo-Bo-Bo as a bungee cord,but,as we all know,bungee cords never work. The Bo-Bo-Bo Bungee snapped,both men,or,uhm,uhhhh,man and orange thing falling to the floor with a loud "SPLAT!"

"Bo-Bo-Bo! Don Patch! Are you guys okay?" Beauty asked from her place on the floor.

"Insufferable idiots." Vegeta growled,as he has done many times since landing on this cursed planet of Eurth. This place was going to give him an ulcer.

"We're fine Beauty!" Don Patch called, "But where are we at?"

"This,my foolish little adventurers,is Hairsnatcher J Block!" A deep and sinister voice hissed out of the darkness.

"Oh my," Beauty said dully, "A deep,dark,and sinister voice. Wonder whose original idea that was?"

"Well it's not my fault!" The voice yelled in a lighter more feminine voice,the deep and sinister one forgotten on the drawing room floor. "I don't write the script! It's not my fault!" It whined pathetically.

"There,there. It's ok evil powerfulcruel malicious dark creature with a whiny feminine deep sinister voice that lives in J Block!" Bo-Bo-Bo cooed,hugging at a random piece of darkness in the room.

"Thank's Bo." It sniffed. "Now!" It screamed,the deep and sinister voice boomed back to life. "I will show you all the most sinister,powerful,dark,and evil creature in the world!" A light shone from the ceiling,lighting up a large stage. Curtains raised,the form of the creature could be seen. A loud ripping sound filled the room,and the curtain came crashing back down to the stage. Crickets chirped in the background,the warthog ran by chased by the White Witch's cruelies screaming, "Hakuna Matata does not work!" in despair.

"Wait a minute,techinical difficulties!" Muttered the creature. After a few minutes of struggling,it removed the curtain. "NOW,I will show you!" Beauty let out a large gasp at the sight of the sinister,powerful,dark,and evil creature. Bo-Bo-Bo and Don Patch held each other,crying in fear. And Vegeta rolled his eyes.

What is the sinster,powerful,dark,and evil creature? How pathetic does someone have to be to be smashed by falling curtains? Will the cruelies catch the warthog before it reaches Aslan? Will the author update sometime in August? The answers to all of these questions and more in the next installment of Where'd Sanity Go?!

* * *

Ok,well,there we go for a new chapter,now I have to go work on my serious story on fictionpress,darn it! I know,this was kind of short,only 2 full pages and a little bit onto a third page. At least I updated though,it's an improvement! Not. Hahaha,I will update in August,I promise,no fingers crossed,though August of which year I don't know...hey,put those pointy sticks away now!  
Reviewer Response:(because I love you all!)  
Sinful Sakura: I have absolutely no clue what you said,but I love you anyways cause you love insanity too!  
Tea: I absolutely have a clue on what you said. Hrm,Vege wiggin,I might be able to throw that in...YES! is off to work on psycho new idea Thanks! 


	6. The Creature Is

Ok,it's August,so here you go!  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot,none of the copyrighted characters are mine. Minus the sinister,dark,evil creature.

Last time we saw our heroes,they were gasping,screaming,and rolling their eyes at the sinister,dark,evil creature of Hairsnatchers J Block revealed itself! Now we rejoin them,still gasping,screaming,and rolling their eyes at the sinister,dark,evil creature.

The creature pulled the curtain off it's head,revealing pink,lots of pink,and glittery things,and shiny things,and fluff,lots and lots and lots of fluff. There,on the stage,lighted up by a large light was a young pig tailed blonde haired girl. Too much make up was plastered on her face and everything she wore was pink,white,glittery,or shiny. "Hi!" she squealed. Vegeta cringed,his adept saiyan ears magnifying the evil sound. "I'm Jessica,the leader of J-block!"

"Wait a minute,you,a little girl no more than 12,is the leader of part of the supposedly evil and diabolicle hair snatchers?" Vegeta scoffed,looking at the girl pathetically. "Your ki is barely even strong enough to sense!"

Jessica sat down on the ground,beating her fists against the ground,screaming in a high pitched voice. "I am strong,I am!"

"Uh,uhm,err,Vegeta?" Don Patch said,switching his gaze from between Jessica and Vegeta. "I don't think that was such a good idea..."

"Not a good idea? Pah!" He laughed in his high and mighty princely manner. "What do we have to fear? This child obviously only gets what she wants from screaming and whining,probably the only way that she got into the Hair Snatchers."

"Vegeta,she's starting to get louder." Beauty said apprehensively.

Bo-Bo-Bo pulled a full sized mirror out of his pocket,holding it up in the air. In a matter of seconds it cracked and shattered into the air. "Oooh,shiny." Bo-Bo-Bo cooed. He watched the falling glass excitedly.

"Bo-Bo-Bo!" Beauty called over to him over the screaming "Don't touch the glass,you'll get cut!"

Vegeta fell down on his knees,plugging his ears with his fingers. "Aah,shut up you annoying little girl!" He roared,ki flaring up in an aura around him. Jessica stopped screaming and glared at Vegeta,her adorable preppy face turned into an ugly scowl. "What?" the Saiyan prince snapped at her.

"I want super powers like that too. How'd you get them?" The little leader demanded of Vegeta.

"I was born with them,you can't get them." Vegeta lied to her. Actually she could,but that would take years and he honestly didn't want to have to deal with more idiots on this planet,especially idiots with access to ki.

"Oh pooey." She frowned,crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"Uhm,excuse me." Beauty said cautiously, "Jessica? Do you have Vegeta's space ship? The one that crashed in Hair Snatcher territory the other day?" Jessica nodded, "Is there any way that we can have it back?"

Jessica put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Well,let me think." She folded her arms and paced in a small circle.

"Come on,come on girl! I need my space ship back,what do we have to do to get it back?" Vegeta growled.

"I know!" Don Patch piped up,a small lightbulb brightly shining above his head. He wrapped an arm around Bo-Bo-Bo,a large smile on his face. "We can do a wiggin for you and make you happy so that you'll be less of an angry brat!"

"Oh I love wiggins!" Jessica squealed,clapping her hands. "Sure that will work,but only if HE does it!" She yelled,pointing a finely manicured nail at Vegeta.

"Me? A wiggin? You pifitul human,I don't wig,I'm a prince and am above such antics." Vegeta sniffed,folding his arms and putting his nose up in the air,much resembling J Block's leader.

"But Vegeta!" Bo-Bo-Bo cried. "This is the only way to do it,so therefore..." The afro headed man grabbed hold of a large gold rope that appeared next to him. With a pull of the rope,a large stage fell down behind Vegeta with red curtains,much resembling the flying stage from that night. Animals appeared from the dark shadows and sat down all around the stage with picnic baskets and blankets. A warthog ran past the stage screaming it's head off and a bunch of Cruelies followed a few seconds later.

"Come on Vegeta,let's go!" Bo-Bo-Bo and Don Patch joyously said as they carried a suddenly weakened saiyan towards the stage.

"Oh dear no." Vegeta said pathetically,staring apprehensively at the stage. "What have I been thrown into?

Is Vegeta REALLY going to be forced to do a wiggin? More better,what would he DO for a wiggin? All the answers you want,next time on Where'd Sanity Go?

O.o Righto then,It's kinda short,but it is done and I met my dead line! Yay,now I need to work on my DA requests and my homework! I am so bad at all of this stuff.


End file.
